powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers
Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers was a Power Rangers mini-series continuing the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. As with the 3rd season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, this miniseries used footage and monsters from the eighteenth Super Sentai series, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger; however, the Rangers' costumes from Kakuranger were now used as well. Synopsis The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are turned into children by Master Vile, and Zordon recruits five alien Power Rangers from the planet Aquitar, (home to humanoid Aquitians that feed on water) to help protect the Earth from Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Meanwhile, Billy Cranston is restored to his normal age with the help of a regenerator powered by the Ninja power coins but the coins end up being destroyed by Rita and Zedd and the regenerator ends up very badly damaged By Rito before being turned into the Slotsky Monster by Zedd. The other ranger kids seek to find the pieces of the Zeo Crystal to return them to their full adult form. Eventually, the Rangers found their Zeo Subcrystals and recruited a new friend, Tanya Sloan, from Africa. Once the Zeo Crystal was recombined, the Rangers returned to their grown form and the Aquitian Rangers returned to Aquitar. Goldar and Rito Revolto stole the Zeo Crystal and detonated a bomb in the Command Center, ending the miniseries and MMPR on a cliffhanger that led into the following series: Power Rangers Zeo. The Aquitian Rangers are later seen and referenced in further Power Rangers series, including the first past/present Ranger team up during Power Rangers Zeo. In particular, Billy goes and visits them on their home planet from time to time to help them and then permanently moves there towards the end of Zeo. The Alien Rangers are also seen in the climatic montage fight between the forces of good and evil at the finale of Power Rangers In Space and the Red Alien Ranger (Aurico) is seen in the Power Rangers Wild Force episode Forever Red which saw every previous Red Ranger (except Rocky DeSantos) united to stop the remnants of the Machine Empire in its latest scheme. Characters Rangers Allies * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** Tommy Oliver ** Rocky DeSantos ** Adam Park ** Billy Cranston ** Aisha Campbell ** Katherine Hillard * Zordon * Alpha 5 * Tanya Civilians * Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Eugene "Skull" Skukllovitch Villains * Rita Repulsa * Lord Zedd * Goldar * Rito Revolto * Master Vile * Hydro Hog * List of Monsters Arsenal *Power Coins **Alien Coins **Ninja Coins ***Falcon Coin ***Frog Coin ***Crane Coin ***Wolf Coin ***Bear Coin ***Ape Coin *Aquitian Saber *Aquitian Laser **Aquitian Laser Knife *Aquitian Fist *Zeo Crystal Zords * Battle Borgs ** White Battle Borg ** Red Battle Borg ** Black Battle Borg ** Blue Battle Borg ** Yellow Battle Borg *Shogunzords **White Shogunzord **Red Shogunzord **Black Shogunzord **Blue Shogunzord **Yellow Shogunzord *Shogun Megazord (combination of Shogunzords) *Falconzord *Shogun Megafalconzord (combination of Shogun Megazord & Falconzord) Episodes VHS Release Scenes from "Attack of the 60' Bulk", "Water You Thinking?", "Along Came a Spider", "Sowing the Seas of Evil" and "Hogday Afternoon, Part 1 & 2" (See the VHS Release section of each page to find which was kept) were distributed in movie format along with "A Zeo Beginning, Part 1 & 2" on the VHS Power Rangers Zeo: Zeo Quest. Trivia *Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers is considered by some to be a full-fledged season unto itself, since the opening credits were modified to fit the Alien Rangers theme. However, it is largely viewed as an extension of [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 3)|the third season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers]]. The production codes support this argument. **Regardless of whether it's a full season or not, these 10 episodes are the first to star a team where most of the members did not come from Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, in this case Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. de:Alien Rangers (Staffel) Category:Season Category:Mighty Morphin